


give your all to me and i'll give my all to you

by anabsolution



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Public Humiliation, also kink talk i GUESS, comeplay if you squint, he doesn't know what to do about them, hint of dom/sub but nothing serious bc lbr they're 16/18, i know louis, louis has a lot of Feelings for harry, of the sexy variety anyway, shower sex too but not graphic bc i'm lame, sort of, what ARE we going to do about harry styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabsolution/pseuds/anabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X Factor era. Harry and Louis have a lot of first times together in the X Factor house. Louis discovers Harry has a lot of Things. Harry discovers Louis has a lot of Feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give your all to me and i'll give my all to you

**Author's Note:**

> literally was napping and then i had a great inspiration for an x factor era kink exploration fic bc the world needs more of those, amirite? so i wrote this in like 5 hours and it's completely unbeta'd. it didn't end up how i wanted it bc it didn't accumulate into any really kinky sex but i left it open for a sequel if wanted. sorry i just couldn't imagine 16 year old and 18 year old boys having the kinkiest sex ever. maybe i'll wait until 17 and 19.
> 
> i think it's funny how i'm always complaining about a lack of harry pov fic and yet i continually write louis pov.
> 
> title from "all of me" by john legend bc that's all i listened to while writing this.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Louis never thought he’d meet anyone like Harry but now that he has he can’t imagine ever being without him. He almost regrets the past 18 years not having Harry in his life, but there’s nothing stopping him from making up for it now.

They’ve been doing this thing, cuddling and kissing, since the first time Louis slept over at Harry’s house. They were in the same bed, watching a movie, had already learned each other’s mannerisms enough now to know the way Harry was looking at Louis was anything but the way you look at just a simple friend. So Louis kisses him soft, cautiously just in case and Harry immediately latches himself to Louis’s chest, plastering himself against Louis, kissing with more fervor, like it’s everything he’d been waiting for and more. Louis could’ve practically heard the shout of ‘ _finally!_ ’ in Harry’s head. So they do that occasionally now. It doesn’t amount to anything more than that until after the X Factor officially starts.

 

*

 

They’re making out for what Louis believes to be the fifth time and Harry starts grinding against Louis’s thigh at the X Factor house, which isn’t… uncharacteristic, because he does that sometimes, but… he’s hard is the thing. Louis is staggered at first, just has to sit there and let Harry have at it, let him ride it out until he feels Harry come in his pants. And fuck, Louis is so hard now, after hearing Harry’s desperate pants and watching the way Harry’s face goes soft while he’s coming.

Harry looks sheepish afterwards, but Louis just laughs. Harry’s big blown out eyes wander to Louis’s cock when he clearly notices the bulge in Louis’s trousers.

Harry licks his lips. “I really wanna suck you off right now. Can I do that?”

Louis inhales sharply. “Yeah,” he replies quietly.

And this makes Louis so fucking nervous, because Harry already gives and gives and gives so much to Louis, jumps right in without questioning his motives. And he’s so fucking young. While Louis is naturally a more cautious person when it comes to relationships, Harry makes him want to be careless. Harry makes him want to give him more, too.

Harry gets on his knees between Louis’s legs, shoves his pants down, wraps a spit slick palm around Louis’s dick. Harry eyes Louis’s dick, wonderingly. “I’ve never done this before, you know, but fuck, I haven’t stopped thinking about getting my mouth on you since I first met you in that bathroom.” Louis groans, sliding down in his seat, and his cock blurts precome just as Harry closes the gap between his mouth and Louis’s dick.

Harry looks more content than he’s ever looked in his entire life, all because he has a dick in his mouth. He’s practically perfect, sliding his head up and down the head slowly. Louis is dumbfounded, watching as Harry licks at the underside. Fuck, he’s never been harder.

He wraps a hand in Harry’s hair, just to have something to keep him grounded, but Harry hums loudly around his dick, removing his own hand from Louis’s dick, and pushes his face even further down. He doesn’t stay there long at all before he sputters and pulls back coughing. Louis worryingly helps pull Harry’s face away.

“Y’alright?” he asks Harry, his voice squeaking from both nerves and being so fucking turned on.

Harry nods his head and smiles, spit all over his chin that he doesn’t bother wiping away. He rubs his head against Louis’s hand, so Louis massages Harry’s scalp, but Harry doesn’t move his mouth back onto Louis’s dick until Louis gets the picture and gently pushes Harry’s lips to the tip and god, Louis doesn’t know what to do with that. He has to tuck it back in the recesses of his mind because he cannot deal with that right now at all.

He knows he’s gonna come so he tugs at Harry’s hair in warning but the reaction he gets is not what he expects. Harry wraps his entire beautiful mouth around Louis’s dick once more and Louis comes thinking this is how he would like to die. Harry licks Louis up and down entirely until it actually hurts Louis.

Harry crawls up into his lap. “Did I do good?” His voice is deeper than Louis’s ever heard it. God, Harry’s lips are as red as blood and his eyes are glassed over and he looks stunning and Louis is going to fucking cry.

“Never had better, babe,” Louis replies belatedly, voice tight and constricted. God, he’s so fucked.

Harry smiles happily, nuzzling into Louis’s neck. “I can’t wait to have more practice.”

 

*

 

Days later, they’re cuddling, Louis’s arm around Harry’s shoulders. He starts playing with Harry’s hair out of habit. Harry hums and Louis remembers his earlier panic.

“You really like that, don’t you?”

Harry shrugs, so Louis experimentally pulls at Harry’s hair and Harry flops against Louis’s shoulder, moans.

“The hair pulling thing? And sucking dick too?”

Harry looks up at Louis and nods after thinking it over, saying, “Yeah, I guess so… what do you like?”

Louis looks at him pensively. “Well I like you.”

Harry lays his head back down on Louis’s shoulder. “I like you too.”

 

*

 

After that Harry gets shameless, always trying to get his hand on Louis’s dick even in the most inopportune times. It gets to the point where Harry follows Louis into the bathroom when he’s about to shower, hoping to get Louis off beforehand. And it’s not that Louis is uncomfortable with that, but he worries what other people will think. Harry clearly doesn’t care, but shouldn’t someone? He rationalizes it by telling himself everyone knows they’re already attached enough as it is, so what’s the problem if two lads who like to get each other off and kinda sorta really like each other a lot sit in on each other while one of them showers?

Once they’re rushed for time so Harry actually fucking gets in the shower with Louis, completely fucking hard already.

“Harry!” Louis shouts, stupidly covering his body like Harry hasn’t seen him naked a dozen times already.

“Sorry!” Harry shouts back, but he doesn’t look sorry at all. Louis sighs and helps get Harry off anyway with just a wet hand on his dick.

Then Harry drops to his knees, hitting the porcelain tub hard enough to hurt himself. Louis looks down on him in worry, trying to gather Harry up into his arms. “Hey, hey, no, it’s okay. You can just finish me off later if you want. Are you okay?”

Harry looks at him in confusion, then nods when he realizes what Louis meant. “Oh. Hm. Yeah, I mean, I kinda... like the pain, I think?”

Fucking hell. Louis makes a mental note of that.

 

*

 

At this point, Louis is so overwhelmed with Harry. He doesn’t think there’s a time where he’s with Harry that he _isn’t_ hard, unless he’s literally just came. It’s not as if that’s all they do together, is get each other off, though. He’s learning so much about Harry so quickly, he doesn’t know what to do with any of this information. Everything he learns about Harry, every time he makes him laugh or blush or come, every time he hears Harry sing, every word Harry says to him, fuck, his very presence makes Louis feel like his heart is going to burst. He’s never felt this way about anyone before and yet, Harry seems so chill. Louis thinks he can’t possibly be as chill as he seems.

He wonders if it’s that Harry doesn’t have feelings for him but he doesn’t think that’s true because everyone on Twitter and everyone in the X Factor house are telling the both of them how so fucking obvious Harry is about his crush on Louis. But truthfully, Louis thinks he’s the one that’s transparent.

He thinks maybe Harry hasn’t said anything because he already thinks they’re together and therefore don’t need to talk about anything? Harry’s only 16 - _Jesus Christ_ , it’s presumably his first friendship on fire like this so maybe he just doesn’t know how these things are meant to work. Not that Louis is an expert on it either. Hence his freaking out.

 

*

 

The first time Harry kisses him in front of people, _really_ actually kisses him, that’s when Louis knows. No one else even bats an eyelash, as if it’s so commonplace. And maybe it is. When Harry looks him in the eyes when they pull away, Louis grabs his hand and drags him away to privacy in the bathroom.

“Are you finally going to ravish me?” Harry sighs dramatically, giggling into Louis’s neck. He looks around. “Does seem sorta fitting that it’d happen in a bathroom.” He’s joking but Louis looks so serious. “Are you okay?” Harry asks once he notices.

“Yes? Sort of?” Louis starts pacing around the small space. “Wait, no. Wait.” He stops and turns to Harry, who is watching and listening curiously. “I think… I think I’m kind of in love with you?”

Harry nods, eyebrows furrowing. He looks confused, probably by the way Louis phrased it as a question. “Okay… great? Me too, I think.”

Louis hedges. “So… that’s okay?”

Harry starts laughing. “What! Of course it’s okay, you twat. Is that why you’ve been so cagey about lately? Have you been stressing about this?”

“No!” he responds defensively. Then he grunts and relents. “Well, what do you expect? It’s just, you drive me so crazy sometimes, Harry. You make me feel like I’m going insane because I fucking-- I’ve never felt like--” He waves his hands in between the two of them “--this before and you just… seem to know what you want from me already and I don’t-- apparently I don’t know myself as well as you know me, I guess.”

Harry smiles gently and shakes his head ‘no’. He closes the space between them and kisses Louis fervently. “No ‘I think’ by the way.” He leans his forehead against Louis’s.

“What?”

“I don’t _think_ I love you. I just do. That’s it. And I don’t have it all together like you think, I just…? I don’t know. I don’t think about things sometimes. I just kind of… go with my gut? Probably to a fault, so it’s a good thing I have you then. You match me.” He smiles, showing off his perfect teeth.

Christ. Harry is going to kill him.

 

*

 

They lay in bed for a while one night after the show, catching up on some tv show that Louis is obsessed with. Harry doesn’t seem interested, just keeps himself preoccupied by touching Louis any way he can, like if he doesn’t have his hands on Louis he isn’t really here. Louis kind of thinks Harry believes that’s the truth. Again, what does he do with this information? Harry starts suckling a lovebite into Louis’s neck, not hard, just sort of… there. Maybe as if not to bother Louis from the show. Louis closes his laptop and Harry pulls away from his neck.

“What do you want?” Louis asks curiously.

“What do you mean?”

Louis gestures to Harry’s body, then lays a hand on Harry’s stomach, feels it flutter beneath his fingertips. God damn it. “I mean… like, what do you _want_?” He waggles his eyebrows.

Harry lets out a shaky breath, looking up at Louis like he’s the eighth wonder of the world. Harry probably thinks he is. Christ. Harry kind of shrugs his shoulders as if to say he doesn’t know. “What do _you_ want?” he whispers.

Louis ponders a few seconds. “You.”

“You have me. Any way you like. I swear.”

Not for the first time, Louis thinks Harry probably gives way too much to him. Louis pulls at Harry’s hair, like he does sometimes when they do this. It’s always the first thing that comes to his mind as it was the first thing he ever learned Harry was very, very into, sexually speaking.

“So. You like a little pain.” Harry nods. He’s getting hard now, tenting in his sweatpants. Louis drags his hand from his hair down Harry’s face, running past his eyelashes down to his lips, pressing a thumb against his bottom lip until Harry involuntarily opens his mouth. He sticks two fingers against Harry’s tongue. Harry closes his mouth around them and groans, shoving his hips into the empty air.

“And you like things in your mouth.” Harry’s eyes widen, which Louis can read that he’s excited at the thought that maybe he will get something - hopefully Louis’s dick - in his mouth again. Not yet though.

“What else do you like, I wonder.”

Harry watches Louis’s gaze travel across his body.

“Take off your clothes,” Louis directs. Harry does immediately without question. Louis wonders if that’s another thing he should file away in the Harry folder of his brain (it’s beginning to take up a lot of space -- he rarely thinks of anything or anyone else).

By the time Harry has all of his clothes off, Louis’s already found a bottle of lube in Zayn’s bags. Thank God for Zayn, truly. Harry’s lying on the bed, waiting patiently. When Louis climbs back in the bed, Harry lets Louis maneuver his body how he needs, budging him up against a stack of pillows and spreading his legs wide.

After coating his hands, Louis presses a cautious finger to Harry’s rim, asking for permission, and Harry moans unabashed, “ _yeah_.”

Louis fingers Harry until he’s but a writhing mess of a thing. His head throws from side to side once Louis adds his pointer finger. His thighs are shaking, tense, and he can’t keep still, so Louis places his free hand on his hip to sate him.

“How do you feel?” Louis asks at one point.

This opens the floodgates for Harry. “It feels so-- good. You know, fuck, I tried once, to do this.” Harry cries out when Louis rubs two fingers against a warm, sensitive spot inside him.

“You did, hm?” Louis encourages him to continue.

“Yeah,” he pants. “But it wasn’t this good.” He gasps sharply, almost causing Louis to panic like he’s hurt Harry until he moans. “Oh, my God, _again_. So fucking good. I could never-- couldn’t get it this right. Nothing-- nothing is ever right without you.”

Louis is fucking astonished, watching his body move and writhe and cry out for more and fucking _hell_. Will it be like this every time? Louis doesn’t think he’ll survive.

Harry is driving him mad, trying to ride himself on Louis’s fingers, gripping the sheets for leverage. Louis does want to give Harry what he wants, to fuck him, but he doesn’t think he’s ready for that yet. Harry’s given him so much, so quick and Louis doesn’t know how to deal with that, how to wrap his mind around how much Harry trusts him wholly. Louis doesn’t even know if he trusts himself that much and to have… this _boy_ who so desperately wants to give him everything he has, completely without questions, is wild. But Louis wants to give him so much too, to give Harry _everything_.

Louis moves his hand that’s holding Harry’s hips down to his abdomen, just beneath where his leaking cock lies. When Harry comes, some of it gathers onto Louis’s fingertips. He doesn’t even think about what it means before he feeds it to Harry who opens up his mouth like he was expecting it and Jesus _Christ_ , he actually lathers it up like he’s been starved for days. Louis pulls his other fingers out of Harry and Harry breathes heavy, just laying there as Louis sits on his haunches, staring at him until he decides to get a washcloth to clean up.

Afterwards, Harry curls into his arms, happy, and whispers he loves him.

 

*

 

They go on an outing, shopping and to eat lunch, all while getting papped. Even though it’s technically a scheduled outing for the X Factor, Harry and Louis like to think of it as a date. They sit in a booth at a fast food restaurant and play footsie with each other, making stupid faces just to make the other one laugh, talking about possibly winning the competition and how excited they are to move in together after the X Factor, and muse over all the fans they’re gaining. They scroll through their phones and read tweets directed at them aloud to each other, reply to a few, laugh at some of the things people say about the two of them together.

“Some of these things sound like things Niall would say to us,” Louis says at one point.

Harry cackles. “Maybe some of these accounts are Niall.”

“I would not be surprised.” Louis kicks Harry’s foot in jest. “Hey,” he says, kind of seriously. Harry looks up from his phone. “They’re right, though. We really are cute together.” Harry grins. “I really, really like us.”

Harry’s face flushes; he squirms in his seat, then wrinkles his face.

Louis smirks at him, “Sore?”

Harry’s eyes widen, glancing around to see if anyone heard. “Louis!”

Louis slides his foot up Harry’s leg agonizingly slow, making Harry breath harshly at the contact. He presses it against Harry’s crotch, feeling the outline of Harry’s dick. Harry’s getting hard. His mouth drops, but he laughs. Harry puts his face in his hands, but Louis reaches out and moves them away. “Stop, it’s fine. So you have a thing. No big deal.”

Public embarrassment. Cool. Louis sort of has a thing for humiliating people in public anyway. He didn’t think he could tie it to pleasurable sex, but Harry’s always awakening new things in him.

“What if I got you off right here?”

Harry shakes his head fast. “No! Not here. There’s kids!”

“Well, you can’t very well leave here sporting a semi, can you?”

Harry grabs his shopping bag and puts it over his lap hastily, trying not to be suspicious to anyone else around.

“Anyway it was just a thought.” Louis leans forward and whispers, “like if I just rub my foot against your dick until you came in your pants. You’d have to walk around in your come-stained trousers until we got back. Everyone would know.” Harry groans, eyes fluttering shut and head falling forward. “Of if I sit beside you and jerk you off right there, have you come in my hand and then make you lick it all off.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry pleads, but there’s no real anguish behind it.

When they leave, Harry has to walk with his shopping bag in front of his crotch and he’s red-faced and debauched. In the car, Harry looks at his boyfriend with what’s supposed to be anger but to Louis it looks harmless. He just wants to kiss Harry’s face back to normal. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you when we get back.” He winks. Harry’s already red face darkens when someone asks him if he’s getting sick. Louis just laughs.

Unfortunately when they do get back, they have obligations to carry on to, leaving Harry to deal with being turned on and semi-hard for the entire day. Louis does nothing to take the edge off, only occasionally whispering in Harry’s ear how much he can’t wait to get his hands on him. The other boys probably notice during their practice set, but none of them comment. Liam is too awkward and uncomfortable to mention anything. Niall to be fair probably doesn’t think anything is any weirder than usual, but Zayn gives them both a look. He already noticed last time his lube was misplaced. Oops on Louis’s part. Louis is elated by all of this, of course, the fact that people can possibly tell how riled up he can get Harry.

After the set, Louis subsequently gives Zayn the responsibility of not allowing anyone to bother Harry and Louis when they get back to the house. It’s not very hard at this point, as there’s only 4 other contestants, not including them, left.

“You two are insufferable,” Zayn tells him, but Louis knows he’ll still do this favor for them.

Louis follows Harry into the bedroom where he’s sitting down on the bed. He’s not really hard by now though. He glares at Louis the best he can when he sees him and says, “I hate you.”

Louis cackles loudly, knocks Harry’s knees open with his own and leans down to kiss him. Harry immediately relaxes, sighing, floating backward into the bed as if this is what he’s waited for his entire life. He goes completely lax, letting Louis have control, reminding him that this might also be a thing. They will probably have to talk about this one eventually.

Louis wraps a finger around one of Harry’s curls in the back, tugs slowly, pulling Harry’s head back to expose his neck. Harry sighs contentedly, his legs opening up for Louis to crawl between. Louis bites down on Harry’s neck gently. He doesn’t make a sound until Louis bites down hard, teeth almost breaking the skin. Harry sighs oh, grinding upwards against Louis. Louis slides a hand down between Harry’s legs, pressing a thumb into his thighs until Harry’s entire body goes even more lax, completely open, pliant.

“So I’ve been reading.”

Harry doesn’t respond for a long while, can barely get his head up to look at Louis who has sauntered down to suckle on Harry’s nipple once his shirt is lifted up. “Reading…what?” he breathes.

“Online.” Louis pauses to graze his teeth on Harry’s nipple. Harry shudders. “About how to do this properly.”

Harry must be really out of it by now, because he asks, “Do what?”

Louis looks up at him, grins cheekily like he knows what he’s about to say will have an affect on Harry. “How to fuck you and make it feel good.” He punctuates his words with a press of his hand against Harry’s dick.

“Oh - _fuck_ \- oh, God, Louis.” Harry throws his head back.

“Would you like that?” Louis asks redundantly.

“Yes, yes, please.”

Louis helps Harry get out of his clothes, taking off his own as well. He leaves Harry on the bed for a minute while he grabs a plastic bag from under the bed frame, instructing him to touch and play with himself while he’s fooling around in the bag.

Louis climbs back onto the bed with a few items on his lap, sitting on his knees. He looks at Harry, so completely vulnerable and babyfaced. God, he’s so young. Despite how excited he gets about turning Harry on, in this small room, in this quiet privacy, everything feels real and serious. Louis suddenly feels very small and nervous and _responsible_ for the wellbeing of this boy who already loves him completely.

He shakes his head, trying to get out of that headspace. “I wasn’t, like, exactly sure what to buy, but… I thought this stuff would be good.” He shows Harry a packet of variety condoms of different colors and two bottles of lube -- one unscented and one labeled ‘mango passion.’ Louis shrugs. “I mean, you like tropical fruit a lot, so...”

Harry laughs at him, grabbing Louis’s hand and pulling him close and gesturing to his state. “Look at me right now, Louis.” Harry’s hard as a rock, his chest, neck, and face are flushed pink, and his hair is flowing every which way. He looks ridiculously pretty to Louis, of course. “At this point I literally wouldn’t care if you wanted to fuck me with that plastic bag instead of a condom, I just want you.”

Louis laughs shakily into Harry’s neck. “Well I guess you’re lucky I would never want to do that to you.”

Harry nods and kisses Louis’s cheek. “Yeah, I guess I am a bit lucky, aren’t I?” Louis hums happily.

Louis scoots back, sitting up between Harry’s legs and says, “But, really, though, I want to make this really good for you, okay?” He starts pumping his fist on Harry’s precome soaked cock, trying to keep him hard while he talks. “You mean, fuck, you mean so much to me, and I’ve never wanted to just want to take care of someone this much before you.” He drags his thumb over the tip of Harry’s cock, making Harry groan.

Harry nods, overwhelmed. He pants, “yeah, fuck, Louis, I really love you, but seriously if you don’t stop doing th--” he gasps when Louis wraps his mouth around the head of Harry’s cock, “ _that_ , I’m gonna come before we even… get started.” His chest is heaving by this point.

Louis pulls back and tilts his head, pondering. “You think you could do that? Come more than once?”

Harry’s eyes roll back into his head and his cock jerks in Louis’s hand.

“We’ll have to revisit that, won’t we?” Louis teases. He’s grabbed the lube by now and is coating his fingers. He elbows Harry’s knees. “Lift ‘em up, babe.” Harry does so, but he moves slowly, like his legs are heavy.

Louis nudges a fingertip to Harry’s hole, slowly pushing him. Harry’s so tight and it fucking hits him right then he’s going to be inside him but fuck, how will he fit? Harry looks so peaceful. If it weren’t for the desperate sounds falling from his lips, Louis would think he was sleeping. Harry’s just lying there taking it as Louis adds another finger, pressing them further inside, thrusting and scissoring with just two fingers.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Harry shouts, eyes shooting open, grappling at the sheets. “There.”

Louis nods, slides them in and out a couple more times before adding a third finger and Harry _whines_. They’d only done two fingers before and Harry could barely fit around _that_ , Jesus, and Harry’s just opening up around his fingers, grinding down them like he wants _more_.

The only sound in the room is Harry’s panting and moaning, Louis is too enraptured to even speak, and God, it would be Harry Styles riding down on his fingers to finally shut Louis Tomlinson up.

“‘M good, Lou… c’mon.”

Louis snaps out of his reverie and slowly pulls his fingers out of Harry, feeling him clench and unclench around them as he does so. He pulls a pillow from behind Harry and lifts up his bum to slide it underneath Harry’s back. Louis grabs a condom by his side and slides it on, hands shaking from nerves.

Harry must notice because when Louis sits on his knees to line his cock up with Harry’s rim, Harry’s hands come around his own to help guide. They lock eyes as Louis finally enters Harry, going as slow as he possibly can as to not hurt Harry. Harry’s mouth is hanging open in a silent scream. He makes a squeak in the back of his throat when Louis finally bottoms out. Once Harry’s body has allowed for the intrusion, Louis waits for the go-ahead. Harry then rocks down on Louis’s cock to test the waters and it’s over from then out.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Harry moans when Louis thrusts the first time. He grabs Louis’s shoulders and Louis loses his balance and falls forward onto Harry’s chest. He keeps his pace, though, fucking in and out of Harry like his life depends on it, like it’s the only thing keeping them alive.

Louis pulls his hands back behind Harry’s knees and moves Harry’s trembling legs up against his shoulders to make the sensation a thousand times more pleasurable and more intense. Louis rubs up against the spot inside Harry, making Harry whine.

“I really… fucking love you,” Harry whimpers. Louis’s throat is basically closed, tight with emotion, but he leans forward to knock their foreheads together, hoping it comes across as _I love you too_. They continue to pant into each other’s mouths while Harry rolls his hips up to meet Louis, meeting perfectly almost every time.

Harry’s whole body is wracking, abs shaking beneath his fingertips trying to reach his own cock to take some of the edge off. Louis wonders how long Harry could take it without jerking himself off when he’s being fucked. He wants to find that out. Later.

Louis grips Harry’s biceps for leverage to start really pounding into him. Harry cries out his name and Louis slides one hand up to Harry’s neck experimentally, clasping down lightly.

Harry’s eyes go wide but he throws his head back for better exposure. “Yeah, yeah.”

Louis doesn’t know what that means, so he adds it to his growing list of Harry Things.

When he removes his hand and begins fucking Harry in earnest again, he spits, “ _Fuck_ , I’m really-- gonna come.” Louis doesn’t want to come first, so he brings his hand overtop of the one Harry’s using to jack off his dick, trying to help speed along Harry’s orgasm.

Harry turns his head to the side, cheeks hot, chest slick with sweat. “I c-can’t--,” he shudders and comes with the most beautiful sounds escaping him. Louis thinks he could fall asleep to the sounds Harry makes when he comes for the rest of his life.

Louis pulls back and fucks into Harry a few more times before he comes, too. He pulls out and lands half on top of Harry’s body, breathing hard. Harry turns on his side to face Louis, who is lying face down in the mattress. Harry rubs his back to get him to turn around, pressing a sweet kiss to Louis’s shoulder.

When Louis cranes his neck sideways, he sticks his tongue out at Harry and then they smile at one another.

“I would say let’s go get cleaned up, but honestly, I think you fucked me immovable,” Harry laments. Louis laughs softly, lifting an arm signaling Harry to crawl underneath it and fold himself against Louis’s side.

 

*

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Louis asks in the kitchen one day.

“About what?” Harry takes a bite of his sandwich, munching down like a baby bunny to make Louis laugh. Louis throws a crisp at his face and Harry scoffs playfully.

Louis coughs into his hand, reminding himself to get back on track. “Like… your things.”

“My things?” Harry laughs. “Too vague, Louis. What things?”

“Your sex things.” Harry tilts his head in wonder. Louis shuffles in his seat. “Do you know your sex things? Like the other night when we had sex, I’m pretty sure you wanted me to choke you, and I can’t just know you want these things, we’re supposed to talk about them in advance.”

“Lou, I-- I don’t know? You’re the only person I’ve ever really done real sex things with, so I don’t-- I just… I’m sorry, like, I don’t even remember doing that, so maybe it is something we should talk about, but I don’t know? I’ve never-- had to think about these things before. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry, darling,” Louis placates, gathering Harry’s hands in his own. “Like I said, I’ve been reading things online and it said we should talk about them and like, I know we haven’t really done much with them yet, but that’s why. Like, I don’t want to hurt you or push your boundaries and christ, you’re only 16, we have a lot of time, but I just. Everything’s moving so fast for us right now, with the band, and I’m just trying to find the right way to handle all of this between us. I want this relationship to be good for us since honestly, I think you’re it.”

Harry swallows his food, eyes wide, presumably trying to digest all of what Louis said. “I’m it?”

“For me. You’re it, I think. I dunno, I just feel like you’re the one. You always hear people talking about love at first sight and all of that, and I’ve always been a big believer in fate, so I just… I think I knew you were it for me the moment I met you. Just took me a bit to realize I knew. Kinda dumb, huh?”

Harry shakes his head no, eyes watering. He gets up from the table and sits down on Louis’s lap. His voice is throaty and heavy when he says, “You’re it for me, too. You’re not gonna hurt me, though, Louis. The fact that you care enough to even ask me about my ‘things’ and to worry that you could hurt me-- that means everything.”

Louis lays his head against Harry’s shoulder as Harry runs his fingers through Louis’s fringe. “We can talk about all of that stuff later, I suppose. When you think you’re ready.”

Harry hums, agreeing. “Okay, good. I’d rather make out with my boyfriend right now anyway, if you don’t mind,” he murmurs, pulling Louis’s chin up to connect their lips.

They will talk about those things later because they will definitely come up again, but right now, with Harry’s perfect lips framing his own, Louis believes they’re going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](http://harrysighles.tumblr.com) on tumblr! :))))


End file.
